Crooked Man (The Wolf Among Us)
The Crooked Man is the main antagonist of the 2014 video game The Wolf Among Us. He's a Fable and a powerful crime lord who's influence over all of Fabletown matches that of its government and holds much of its population within his grasp via his enforcements. History He is a very calm and collected crime lord from Fabletown who causes the events of the game. He runs an extensive criminal syndicate consisting of Himself, Bloody Mary, The Jersey Devil, The Pimp Georgie Porgie and the Tweedle brothers. He offers loans and illegal magical glamours (Potions that hide the existence of fables to humans) and also runs a strip club and pawn shop. It is mentioned that he killed his own family rather than let them stand in the way of constructing his criminal empire. Biography Episode 3 "A Crooked Mile" : He ordered a hit on the game's protagonist Bigby Wolf in an attempted to kidnap the towns mayor, Ichabod Crane. He later spares Bigby's life in exchange for the mayor. Episode 4: "In Sheep's Clothing" He is mentioned many times throughout the episode by his thugs and finally makes his first appearance at the end of the episode, in his lair with all of his thugs. Episode 5 "Cry Wolf" The episode begins within his lair, with him being warm and welcoming towards the sheriff. However, tensions quickly flare up between the two, and he offers to give up Georgie Porgie in exchange for an alliance. However, this greatly angers Georgie Porgie and his girl, Georgie asks for assistance against the other thugs but they all back down, showing them to be greatly fearful of the Crooked Man. Eventually, all the thugs get in a fight with Bigby and the Crooked Man and Bloody Mary escape to his limo. He is encountered again at a large foundry after Bigby kills Bloody Mary. A tense standoff occurs between the two due to him holding a gun fully loaded with silver bullets (Which would kill Bigby instantly). The Crooked Man requests he is kept alive and brought to trial, which is what Snow White wanted, depending on the players decisions, he may or may not be brought to the Fabletown Government for a trial. Original Rhyme. There once was a crooked Man, and he walked a crooked mile. He found a crooked sixpence upon a crooked stile. He bought a crooked cat, which caught a crooked mouse. And they all lived together in a little crooked house. Gallery Crooked.png|The Crooked Man's hand. the-wolf-among-us-5-04.jpeg|The Crooked Man meets Bigby. the-wolf-among-us-3.jpg|The Crooked Man. The-Wolf-Among-Us-Crooked-Man-header-664x374.jpg|Crooked Man holding a revolver. 800px-CW_Not_This_Way.png|Crooked Man attacking Bigby. IHW_Crooked_Man_Head_Ripped_Off.jpeg|The Crooked Man's brutal death (player determined). Trivia *In the Crooked Man's lair, there is a stained glass window that depicts the events of his original rhyme. *The Crooked Man is the first major villain that Bigby had to face as sheriff of Fabletown. *Out of any non-playable character in a Telltale game, The Crooked Man has the most canon deaths (a total of three possible deaths). *The Crooked Man, alongside his gang, is not mentioned in the comic book. Category:Crime Lord Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elderly Category:Non-Action Category:Torturer Category:Cowards Category:Outcast Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Imprisoned Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Weaklings Category:Greedy Category:Video Game Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Master Orator Category:Charismatic Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:The Heavy Category:Bigger Bads Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Pure Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Contradictory Category:Delusional Category:Failure-Intolerant